Valentine's Day
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Ini tentang perjuangan gue untuk memberikan coklat kepada seseorang yang gue suka pada hari valentine/dedicated for my beloved grandma/CnC/RnR


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance

Character : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Warning : AU, OOC, base on my true story. Me as Sasuke. Him as Sakura. Bahasa tidak baku!

Kazuma House Production Present…

**Valentine's Day**

.

.

.

.

.

"Teme! Udahlah kasih aja ke 'dia'!" kata seorang laki-laki yang mengenkan kaos putih dengan rambut blonde jabrik kepada temannya yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang rambut dark blue dengan model seperti bokong ayam.

"Lu gak tahu rasanya jadi gue, Dobe!" kata temannya yang berambut seperti bokong ayam itu.

"Ya elah, kapan lu mau ngasih kalo bukan sekarang?" tanya temannya lagi.

Ini adalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat di ujung ruangan ruang OSIS. Hari ini, adalah Hari Valentine. Konoha High School–sekolah dimana Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya bersekolah–mengadakan acara lomba Valentine, sekaligus untuk merayakan imlek.

"Sasuke, tadi aku kasih coklat ke Ino," kata temannya yang berambut hitam klimis. Sahabat Sasuke dan Naruto. Sai Shimura.

"Bangga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bangga," jawab Sai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Waktu itu, gue udah janjian sama Sasame buat ngasihin coklatnya ke dia," jawab Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke!" ternyata, Sasme yang tadi dibicarakan datang tepat waktu. Panjang umur sekali dia. "Sasuke, kapan mau kasih coklatnya ke 'dia'?"

"Sekarang!" sela Naruto sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab.

"Sasme, jangan bilang kalo ini dari gue ya?" pinta Sasuke.

"Iya, sip deh!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, seorang siswa biasa dari kelas X-C. Dia bukan anak yang populer. Dia pintar dalam pelajaran. Lelaki berambut dark blue dengan model bokong ayam ini menyukai seorang gadis berambut pink yang berama Sakura Haruno. Entah kenapa, Sasuke bisa merasa tertarik dengan gadis berambut unik itu. Mungkin karena mirip dengan cinta pertamanya. Mungkin saja.

Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis kelas XI-A yang harusnya seangkatan dengan Sasuke ini adalah seorang gadis manis yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya. Sakura anak yang baik dan juga pintar. Dia memiliki seorang pacar yang bernama Neji Hyuuga.

Neji Hyuuga adalah cowok kalem kelas XII-C. Dia mempunyai seorang sahabat bernama Lee.

Sasame berajalan menuju tempat di mana Sakura dan teman-temannya berada, yaitu depan ruang kepala Sekolah. Sakura terlihat mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna merah dan juga celana jeans panjangnya. Di punggungnya, sebuah tas kecil berwarna hitam bertengger di sana.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasame.

"Ada apa, Sasame?" tanya Sakura yang memandang Sasame dengan kedua iris matanya yang sewarna batu emerald.

"Ini, ada coklat dari seseorang!" kata Sasame memberikan coklat itu pada Sakura.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ada aja. Orangnya gak mau kalo lu tahu namanya," jawab Sasame.

"Gue gak mau nerima nih coklat kalo gak dikasih tahu namanya!" paksa Sakura. Akhirnya Sasame kembali ke ruang OSIS dimana Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai sedang menunggu Kiba dengan wajah H2C (harap-harap cemas)

.

.

.

.

.

"Sas, dia bilang, dia gak mau nerima kalo gak dikasih tahu dari siapa," kata Sasame saat dia sudah di depan Sasuke dan kedua temannya. "Nih, coklatnya. Gue balik ya." Sasame pun kembali dengan Shiho yang menunggunya di depan ruang OSIS.

"Hah…" Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

"Udah, lu kasih aja langsung ke dia, napa?" tanya Naruto yang geregetan melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"Kalo gak, biar kami aja yang kasih ke dia," kata Sai.

"Ya udah, sana kalo mau kasih ke dia," jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan.

"Sai, ayo pergi!" Sai dan Naruto akhirnya pergi dari ruang OSIS.

Belum ada dua menit berlalu, Sai dan Naruto sudah kembali lagi. Naruto masih memegang coklat yang mau Sasuke berikan pada Sakura.

"Dia nolak lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah patah semangat.

"Gak. Tadi gue belom ngasih ke dia," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke pergi ke depan ruang OSIS. Dia melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh ke sana. Rintik-rintik hujan itu seakan mengejek Sasuke.

"Naruto, Sai, Sasuke!" sapa seorang berambut cokelat jabrik. Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kib, lu bantuin Sasuke kasih coklat ini buat Sakura dong!" kata Naruto.

"Oh… dia sekarang di mana?" tanya Kiba.

"Tuh di depan ruang perpus," kata Sai menunjuk ruang perpus yang berada ujung-mengujung dengan ruang OSIS.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar!" Kiba mengambil coklat itu dan membawanya ketempat Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Sakura," panggil Kiba.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura bingung yang tidak kenal dengan Kiba.

"Ini ada coklat buat kakak dari temenku," kata Kiba.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari Sasuke."

"Sasuke yang mana ya?" tanya Sakura.

'Eh, gue ngasih tahu gak ya Sasuke yang mana?' batin Kiba.

"Sasuke yang kelas X-C itu," jawab Kiba akhirnya.

"Oh…" Wajah Sakura berubah merah. "Bilangin 'Thanks' ya ke dia," kata Sakura.

"Cie Sakura…" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat yang di cepol dua. "Bagi coklatnya dong!"

"Entar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah gue kasih tuh!" kata Kiba melapor pada Sasuke.

"Thanks ya Kib!" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, tadi gue ngeliat Sakura ngelapor sama pacarnya–Neji–sambil bawa coklatnya. Tadi pas gue tanya ke Neji, dia bilang Sakura bilang 'Sasuke-coklat-Sasuke-coklat' gitu deh."

"Ya ampun. Tuh anak alimnya kelewatan amat dah. Begitu aja sampe ngelapor ama pacarnya!" kata Sai.

"Hahahah…" Sasuke dan Naruto ngakak terpingkal-pingkal.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke, Sai, dan Naruto sedang berdiri dibawah pohon dekat pintu gerbang dan juga parkiran sekolah mereka.

"Oke, sekarang gue bingung!" kata Sasuke panik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan Sai berbarengan.

"Gue malu ketemu dia kalo lagi ekskul KIR (Kerja Ilmiah Remaja) dan juga Bahasa Inggris!" kata Sasuke, "Tapi sekarang gue rada takut sama pacarnya si Hyuuga itu!"

"Bah!" dengus Naruto, "Mata buta muka aneh kaya gitu aja lu takutin!"

"Woi! Sasuke! Tuh anaknya!" panggil Sasuke membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh pada gerbang Sekolah mereka. Di sana, Sakura terlihat berjalan dengna Tenten menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Oh… My God!" kata Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Facebook mode on

**Sasuke Uchiha**

gw udh kasih ke dia, tapi sekarang gw malah takut ama pacarnya. Gak enak banget sih suka ama orang yang jelas2 udah punya pacar =="

7 jam yang lalu · Suka · Komentari

Lihat ke-8 Komentar

**Naruto Uzumaki **Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Sasuke Uchiha **Apeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Naruto Uzumaki** jangan takuuuuuttttttttttt

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Sasuke Uchiha** susah tw! Gw bener9 takut ama pacarnya "S" (benernya dibaca sembilan kali! ingat! sembilang kali!)

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Naruto Uzumaki** iya Sas iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Sasuke Uchiha** bwahahahahahahahahah

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Naruto Uzumaki **-_-

7 jam yang lalu · Suka

**Sasuke Uchiha** =_="

6 jam yang lalu · Suka

Facebook mode off

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke Sasuke Uchiha! Lu seorang Uchiha! Lu harus berani ngadepin dia!" kata Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri di kamarnya.

**The End**

**Ini bener-bener my true story tadi pagi! Yang gue tambahin cuma yang kalimat terakhirnya aja dan juga yang tentang mata buta itu(jangan angap sebagai bashing character, BFF gw bener-bener sentiment kalo ketemu dia, dan juga BFF gue itu paling gak mau kalo gw ngeliat dia sama cowok yang gue suka itu berduaan. Bener-bener BFF sejati)! Yang udah temenan sama gue di Fb, lihat wall gue, tuh status gak ada yang diubah satu pun! (yang FB mode on).**

**Ini tentang perjuangan gue tadi pagi buat kasih coklat ke cowok yang gue suka. Cowok yang gw suka itu anaknya alim kelewat alim. Pake kacamata, lebih tinggi dari gue kira-kira lima centi. Pacarnya lebih pendek dari gue, padalah dia anak kelas 3 sedangkan gue anak kelas 1. Cowok yang gue suka itu harusnya seangkatan sama gue kelas 1, tapi karena masuknya ke duluan, dia jadinya kelas 2 deh dan jadi kakak kelas gue. OH YA! Yang paling mengejutkan adalah… gue baru sadar kalo tanggal lahirnya dia itu sama kaya tanggal lahir Sakura! 28 Maret!**

**Mau tahu lebih lanjut? Silahkan kunjungi blog saya. Dapat dilihat di profile aye.**

**Ini adalalh daftar pemainnya:**

**Sasuke as me (Trio Kwok Kwok)**

**Sakura as Mic******

**Neji as Mar** Gab********

**Naruto as Detta (Trio Kwok Kwok)**

**Sai as Chika (Trio Kwok Kwok)**

**Ino as Bagas**

**Sasame as Ananta**

**Shino as Janu (Yanu)**

**Kiba as Elia Dudut si Rajaguguk**

**Tenten as Mikhael si RUSUH**

**Okay! That's it! February 14****th****, 2011. Rest In Peace my beloved Grandgrand Mother. Hope you're happy in heaven with God and Father Abraham! We will meet in there one time! We will be miss you Grandma!**

**Finished at:**

**February 14****th****, 2011**

**10.04 p.m. (WIB)**

**Published at:**

**February 14****th****, 2011**

**10.25 p.m. (WIB)**

Valentine's Day © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
